1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of maintaining structures, and more particularly, to uniformly processing external walls.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Processing external walls of structures (e.g. painting, cleaning, polishing) are complicated tasks characterized by strenuous work in risky conditions, and an ever growing extent and need.